The Lost Legacy
by BJBarbie16
Summary: A missing princess? A memory block? What is Goku Jr. going to do with Majin Buu's servants trying left and right trying to take a special person? *All written out, just have to load the chapters*
1. Scene 1: Irvington High School

I do not own any DB, DBZ, or DBGT characters. I do own Jeana Calistone and Ann Calistone. Please do not take my characters. I want to thank my friend, Leslie, for helping with my story. Without her, I would have been lost in my own story line ^_^. I also want to thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy reading it and please review it.

BJBarbie16

*Irvington High School*

Jeana Calistone stepped out of the classroom and looked out at her school courtyard. The bell had just rang for lunch and she was off to the Biology room to drop off her backpack. The sidewalk was packed with people, so Jeana started to walk across the courtyard. Jeana was watching a cloud drift across the sky when someone screamed her name. Jeana jerked her head towards the sidewalk just as she collided into the chest of a 6 feet 5 inch tall man. Jeana staggered back a few steps, with a look of surprise and confusion; she gazed up at his face. Alaiha ran up and grabbed Jeana's upper arm and yanked her back a few steps. Jeana glanced to her friend, then back to the man.

"We gotta go now!" Alaiha said fiercely to Jeana while glaring at the man.

"Let her go Alaiha." He said to Alaiha in a strong, but gentle voice.

"No, you can't have her Goku, and I won't let you take her!" Alaiha said.

"Alaiha, do you know him?" Jeana asked. Screams and shouts came in a wave behind the three people. Jeana and Alaiha turned and saw the computer lab burning. The man grabbed Jeana and disappeared. Alaiha turned and saw that the two were gone now. Trinity ran up to Alaiha.

"Mistress Alaiha, Rui appeared. His mind melt must have failed because he attacked me. I returned fire and he dodged my attack. I blew up the computer lab." Trinity said quickly and looked at the ground. Alaiha looked at Trinity, "Well, where is he?"

"He disappeared, Mistress Alaiha." Trinity said still watching the ground. Alaiha slapped her, "do you know that Buu's Princess and his Right hand minion are gone!?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Trinity said with her cheek stinging.

"Finish the possessions of Pikkon and Bie. Perhaps Master Buu will not kill you for this." Alaiha said and took a few steps off; "We no longer need this place. You know what to do." Alaiha said and took another step before vanishing. Trinity powered up and flew into the sky. She got about 60 feet into the air and looked down at the school. Students and teachers were running left and right. Trinity laughed and cupped her hands out in front of her.

"Kieran Blast!" Trinity screamed and a blinding, black beam blasted into the ground. The ground in a 30-mile radius around the school blew up and disintegrated. Trinity smiled and also vanished.

*P.S. Goku Junior will be referred to as Goku throughout the story. After saying Goku Junior after several chapters started to melt my mind so he is referred to as Goku. But remember Goku Junior is a DBGT Character, just to help you out. *


	2. Scene 2: Grand Kia's Palace

*Grand Kia's Palace*

The man stood next to Jeana and looked into her eyes, "You don't remember me?"

Jeana shook her head, "Should I?"

The man looked at the ground sadly, "My name is Goku Junior, but everyone just calls me Goku. It's easier to remember."

Jeana nodded, "Okay, my name is..."

"Jeana, I know who you are." Goku said cutting off her sentence.

"How do you know who I am?" Jeana asked quietly, carefully eyeing him.

"We will be talking to the Grand Kia soon. He will take us to see your father." Goku said looking to the balcony door.

"My father is at the bank working. He dropped me off to school today." Jeana said oddly and walked to the stone rail and placed her hands on the cool marble top. Jeana looked out over the palace garden. Goku walked over to her and a voice came from behind them.

"Jeana, that was not your real father."

Jeana and Goku turned around and saw an older man wearing a long black cover and a black hat. The cover had a symbol on it that Jeana couldn't read either.

"Grand Kia." Goku said and straightened.

"Jeana, you look just like your mother." Grand Kia said.

Jeana looked from Goku to Grand Kia, "I don't understand. What's going on?"

*P.S. Goku Junior will be referred to as Goku throughout the story. After saying Goku Junior after several chapters started to melt my mind so he is referred to as Goku. But remember Goku Junior is a DBGT Character, just to help you out. *


	3. Scene 3: The Dark Room

*The Dark Room*

"Is his possession almost done?"

"Yes, Mistress Trinity."

Trinity looked down at the body of a sleeping Pikkon. Pikkon was strapped to a machine. Next to him was Pikkon's minion, Bie. Trinity leaned up against the wall and watched the scientists work.

__

'If Bobiti hadn't died, we wouldn't have to use this piece of junk. Three failed possessions already... If we had Bobiti then he could bring back Majin Buu and Bobiti's possessions usually never failed.' Trinity thought to herself.

"Buu's princess can bring him back." A voice purred into Trinity's ear.

"Do you ever stay out of my head, Rika?" Trinity said glancing at the little greenish-blue haired girl that appeared, hovering by Trinity's shoulder.

"But it is so much fun, learning all of your secrets. The ones I really like the most are the ones about you planning to replace Alaiha's place by Buu's side with yourself." Rika said grinning. Trinity grabbed the little girl and slammed her into the wall. Rika looked surprised that Trinity had caught her.

"Listen here you little twit, if you don't keep your nose out of my business and my mind, I will kill you." Trinity growled at Rika and then slammed her into the wall again. Trinity threw Rika to the floor and then walked to the door. She glanced at the scientists before walking out the door. Rika stood up and brushed off her little skirt. She walked over to Pikkon with a sadistic grin.

"Well, I would release you too, but that annoying Alaiha would just catch you again." Rika said softly, "but she isn't going to touch Rui." Rika skipped out of the room and disappeared.


	4. Scene 4: Grand Kia's Palace

*Grand Kia's Palace*

Goku looked out over the palace garden as Jeana and the Grand Kia were arguing about Jeana's eye color. Goku was resting his hands on the back of his head and turned around, "They are burgundy, like her mother's eyes." Grand Kia fell over anime style with his legs twitching in the air. Jeana smiled at Goku, "How are you able to tell what shade of purple my eyes are?"

"I have known since I first met you." Goku said looking at her. He put his arms down.

"You mean to that you knew where I got my eyes and their shade by looking at me? I don't think you have even looked at my eyes since we met at my high school." Jeana asked with her eyes wide open, blinking.

"We have known each other since you were 7 and I was 9." Goku said as he crossed his powerful arms across his chest. Jeana's brows lowered and she turned her head towards the east. Goku looked out also, "What are you looking at?"

"I feel something... What is it?" Jeana asked with her eyes concentrated on a spot in the sky. Goku and Grand Kia scanned the sky.

"What's ...." Goku asked and cut himself off as his eyes widened in shock, "No, No, NO! It's Rui!" Goku said and fell over. Grand Kia looked at Goku over his sunglasses.

"Now, Goku, you know that you are about as powerful as he is." Grand Kia said and looked at the spot that was steadily growing larger as it flew towards the palace.

"Who is Rui?" Jeana asked looking at Grand Kia as Goku stood up rubbing the back of his head. Grand Kia grabbed Jeana and Goku's wrists and dragged them inside the palace. He closed the door and looked at the two.

"Goku, take her to the North Kia. There is a passage that will take you to the Earth's check in station. When you get there, Piccolo will take you to the North Kia's Planet." Grand Kia said and pointed to a door. Goku nodded and took hold of Jeana's hand. Grand Kia opened the door and watched Goku lead Jeana down the stairs. He didn't shut the door until Jeana disappeared behind a turn. Grand Kia walked out onto the balcony and waited patiently for Rui's arrival.

*P.S. Goku Junior will be referred to as Goku throughout the story. After saying Goku Junior after several chapters started to melt my mind so he is referred to as Goku. But remember Goku Junior is a DBGT Character, just to help you out. *


	5. Scene 5: Passage to Earth's Chech In Sta...

*Passage to Earth's Check In Station*

"Goku, why does Grand Kia want me to go to the North Kia's Planet?" Jeana asked, keeping up with Goku walking down the stairs as fast as possible.

"He knows that you will be safe there, but I am thinking that he wants you to be trained a little bit to catch up in the years that you missed." Goku said and stopped to let Jeana rest for a few moments. Jeana leaned against the wall and brushed back her lavender hair.

"King Kia, the North Kia, trained my great-great grandfather, the first Goku." Goku said and looked up at the ceiling, "Goku was the most powerful person in the universe. But if my great grandfather had trained during the seven years my great great grandfather was gone, then for sure my great grandfather would have been the most powerful." Jeana nodded then stretched.

"Lets keep going." Goku said.


	6. Scene 6: Grand Kia's Palace Balcony

*Grand Kia's Palace Balcony*

Grand Kia looked up at a 6 foot 5 inch tall well built muscular man. The man looked down at Grand Kia.

"Where is Princess Jeana?"

"I'm afraid I don't know where she is, Rui."

"You're lying!" Rui yelled and yanked Grand Kia off the ground until they were looking face to face; "you know where she is. Her energy sign was here and then it disappeared. Where is she?" Rui yelled again making Grand Kia's hair blow back and caused his glasses to hang off one ear.

"Now, where is she?" He asked in a more normal tone.

"You are right, I do have her. But your master isn't going to see nor hear from the girl before she trains and sees her father." Rui dropped Grand Kia and powered up.

"Don't get your hopes up, old man." Rui said and shot off into the sky. Grand Kia watched him fly off. He waited until the spot vanished from the sky. Grand Kia walked inside the palace and to a room with a large mirror on the wall. He looked up at the mirror. A little green face with large black eyes, the royal operator, appeared.

"Get me the Supreme Kia." Grand Kia told the operator.

"Just a moment your highness." A little voice came from the operator and he pushed a button. The mirror started to swirl with pastel colors and music played.

"Supreme Kia." A powerful purple face with white hair said as it appeared.

"Supreme Kia, I have met your daughter. I sent her to North Kia to evade her from Rui and also to be trained a little before you met her." Grand Kia said and placed his hands behind his back. Supreme Kia's eyes widened in shock.

"My daughter? You found her? My Ann Calistone's birth?" He drifted off for a moment and his eyes sharpened, "What does she look like now?"

"She has grown a lot. Our memory block is still in place so they haven't broken through that, but they did some implanting. She doesn't remember the day after we placed the block on her. They did give her a memory block and implantation and it is still in place. Poor Goku is rather upset that she doesn't remember him." Grand Kia said.


	7. Scene 7: Earth's Check In Station

*Earth's Check In Station*

A powerful looking Namek looked from Goku to Jeana and back, "Are you telling me that the Grand Kia sent her to be trained by the North Kia? Why the North Kia when the Grand Kia is more powerful than the four corner Kias put together?"

"Piccolo, Grand Kia's palace is being watched by Buu's minions. We barely got out of there before Rui showed up." Goku said. Jeana let her gaze wonder around the room. She noticed a large man sitting behind a large desk, working on some paper work. Then she noticed that everything in the room was huge. Jeana realized that it would take four of her standing on each other to reach the top of the desk the large man was sitting at.

"So he expects me to walk you down snake way?"

"No, Grand Kia wants you to teleport us!"

"How much energy does he think I have?"

"Enough to do this and get us back!"

Jeana looked to Piccolo and back to Goku as they argued.

"Excuse me?" She asked softly.

"WHAT!" They both yelled as they looked at her. Jeana's cheeks blazed red and they looked at the ground.

"Sorry, Jeana." Goku said looking downward. Piccolo nodded looking down too.

"All right, I will teleport you." Piccolo said and looked up, "Lets go."


	8. Scene 8: Grand Kia's Telephone Mirror Ro...

*Grand Kia's Telephone Mirror Room*

"Jeana has waist length, dark lavender hair, burgundy eyes, and stands about 6 feet 6 inches tall." Grand Kia said readjusting his sunglasses.

"The last time I saw her, she was as tall as me before I fused with Shenron." Supreme Kia said and indicated the height with his hand, "and she looked so much like her mother."

"When I first saw her here, for a moment I thought she was Ann." Grand Kia said.

"Where is she?" Supreme Kia asked looking around Grand Kia head into the room.

"Rui showed up." Grand Kia said.

"What?!? You let him take my daughter?" Supreme Kia screamed with a shocked look.

"Supreme Kia! I SAID earlier that I sent her and Goku to North Kia's planet!" Grand Kia yelled back. Supreme Kia sank back in the chair he was sitting in and sighed.

"Supreme Kia, I understand that this has to be rough for you, but you will be able to see your daughter again." Grand Kia said.


	9. Scene 9: North Kia's Planet

*North Kia's Planet*

Goku had and arm wrapped around Jeana's waist to keep her from falling to the ground. The gravity was taking its toll on Jeana. She could barely move.

"You got to try to walk. It'll build up your muscles." Goku said loosing his grip on Jeana.

"No! I'm going to fall!" Jeana screamed and clung onto Goku's waist. Goku smiled, if he had been younger, Jeana clinging to him would have repulsed him, but now he liked the feeling of being close to her. Goku pulled her closer.

"I won't let you go until you can walk." He said and gave Jeana a reassuring smile. Jeana smiled back and a little monkey walked over to them.

"Hey, bubbles. Where is King Kia? Goku asked the monkey. Bubbles made a monkey noise and pointed to the dome house with a red car parked by the garage. Bubbles ran inside the house and there was a crash within. Someone started screaming about his tea set. Bubbles ran outside.

"Bubbles, when I get my hands on you!" Screamed a man as he ran outside of his house. The man was blue and came to a little above Jeana's waist. He wore a black hat with antennas on it. He also wore a long black shirt with a symbol on the back. He was wearing black shoes and sunglasses that hid his eyes.

"That's King Kia." Goku whispered to Jeana.

"Oh, Goku, good to see you again." King Kia said with a more pleasant voice. He looked at Jeana and his jaw dropped, "Ann?"

"No, King Kia, this Jeana!" Goku said quickly and glanced at Jeana, then back to King Kia. King Kia smiled.

"I'm sorry, Jeana. You look like someone I once knew a while ago." King Kia said.

"King Kia, Grand Kia sent us to you because he wants Jeana trained." Goku said.

"Well, you are going to have to let go of your death grip on the poor child." King Kia said with a smirk. Goku let his hands slip from Jeana's waist to her hands. Goku stood in front of Jeana while holding her hands to keep her steady. King Kia smiled to himself.

"Now you need to be able to walk with the massive amount of gravity." King Kia said. Jeana started to walk towards Goku. She looked around surprised for a moment.

"Hey, its not that hard to walk." Jeana said with a smile.

"Then you are getting use to a lot of gravity." Goku said. Bubbles ran up and knocked Goku to the ground. Jeana was thrown off balance, but stayed on her feet.

"Bubbles! You stupid monkey!" King Kia yelled and started to chase after Bubbles who started running around King Kia's little planet.


	10. Scene 10: Bad People's Chambers

*Bad People's Chambers*

~ Three Weeks Later ~

Alaiha slammed her fist through the marble desk she was sitting at and glared at Trinity who sat at a rectangle table with Rika and a possessed Pikkon and Bie.

"It's been three weeks! Where in the hell is she?" Alaiha said angrily, standing up.

"Mistress Alaiha, I have been tracking Rui. He is searching the corner Kia's planets." Bie said looking up at Alaiha. Alaiha got a surprised look.

"Which ones has he searched so far?"

"East and South. He is now heading to the West Corner Kia Planet." Bie said. Alaiha walked over to a window with a smile.

"Okay, we will go to the North Corner Kia Planet. If Rui finds her first, we can always take her from Rui." Alaiha said turning around, "Pikkon, Trinity, go and retrieve Jeana if she is there."


	11. Scene 11: North Kia's Planet

*North Kia's Planet*

Goku dodged Jeana's foot and then blocked her spin-kick. He moved his head side to side quickly to avoid her punches. King Kia stood off from the fight, smiling at Jeana's progress. Goku trapped Jeana's left leg from a kick between his right arm and his ribs. She looked at him for a moment and then he started his offensive. Jeana jumped back, avoiding all attacks. Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Jeana and caught her.

"Hey! You cheated!" Jeana yelled, struggling to get out of his grip.

"All's fair in love and war, Princess." taunted Goku. Jeana stopped struggling.

"Goku do you feel that?" She said softly.

"Huh?" Goku asked and looked around the sky. He then sensed two energy signals coming towards them.

"They found us." King Kia said in a terrified whisper.


	12. Scene 12: Way to North Corner Kia's Plan...

*Way to North Corner Kia's Planet*

"I can sense her energy, Mistress Trinity." Pikkon said in his deep voice. Trinity remained silent. He looked over at her. Pikkon shook his head and started to fly faster.

Trinity flew with him.


	13. Scene 13: Back There on King Kia's Plane...

*Back There on King Kia's Planet*

Goku let go of Jeana and looked at King Kia, "What are we going to do?"

"There is no other choice; we will have to fight." King Kia said nervously. Jeana looked at them, then up to the sky where the dots grew larger.


	14. Scene 14: When They Arrive

*When They Arrive*

Trinity and Pikkon landed about 20 feet from Goku and Jeana.

"Trinity?" Jeana asked in surprise, "How did you get here?" Trinity smiled to herself.

"We have come for Jeana, if you do not resist, no one will be hurt." Pikkon said to Goku and King Kia.

"Jeana, you really need to come with us. They have been lying to you." Trinity said in her sweet voice she had used to talk to Jeana before the incident at the high school.

"You are lying and you know it Trinity." Goku yelled at her.

"Oh shut up, Goku." Trinity yelled in her real voice and sent a Kai Blast at Goku. He dodged the blast, but the blast stayed it course and hit the little brown monkey.

"Bubbles?" King Kia asked in a whispered and ran to Bubbles, "Bubbles, talk to me!" He hugged the burned monkey and Bubbles disappeared.

"What happened to Bubbles?" Jeana asked softly.

"She killed Bubbles," King Kia cried, "That sadistic witch killed Bubbles."

"Oops." Trinity said in a mock said voice and put a hand over her lips. She dropped her hand with an evil grin. She nodded to Pikkon. He flew at Jeana, but she easily avoided his attempt to catch her. Pikkon looked surprised that he didn't grab her. Jeana jumped back a few yards. She watched Pikkon carefully. Trinity attacked Goku as he ran to help Jeana. King Kia ran inside to his telephone mirror. He watched the operator come one.

"GIVE ME THE SUPREME KIA!!!" King Kia screamed. Supreme Kia flashed on.

"What's wrong?" Supreme Kia asked. King Kia's brand new car was blown up by an attack from Trinity.

"All hell has broken loose! Trinity killed Bubbles, blew up my car, and is attacking Goku. Pikkon is after Jeana!" King Kia screeched breathlessly. The house shook as the garage was blown up. King Kia started sobbing.

"Don't let them take her, I will be right there!" Supreme Kia said and disappeared. King Kia ran back outside. He saw Pikkon had one hand wrapped around Jeana's wrist while holding onto a tree with the other. Jeana was pulling with all she had to get her hand free. Trinity was attacking Goku. King Kia got mad and sent a Kai blast at Pikkon. Pikkon easily dodged the attack and the sudden shift in pulling caused Jeana to be thrown off balance. Pikkon then easily pulled Jeana into his arms and shot off into sky.

"Jeana!" Goku yelled looking at Pikkon leaving with Jeana. Trinity slammed her knee into Goku's ribs and flew off after Pikkon, grinning. Goku winced as he tried to follow and realized that two ribs were broken.

__

"Not Again!" Goku thought as he fell to his knees, "Jeana!" King Kia looked at a tall purple man with long white hair that appeared as the two spots vanished with Jeana. Goku looked at him.

"Supreme Kia, she has been vulnerable ever since you put that memory block on her." Goku said, "I lost her once. Now that I found her, I will not loose her to them again."

King Kia walked over and handed 3 little green beans to Goku.

"Eat one now. One is for Jeana when you find her. The last one is in case something bad happens." King Kia said. He walked over to the jaw clenched Supreme Kia. Supreme Kia was trailing the energy signals although the three were far from sight.

"You let them take her." Supreme Kia said fearchly to King Kia. King Kia took a step back. Supreme Kia looked at Goku.

"I put that memory block on her because she learned something that would put her in danger for the rest of her life and if she remembered that she had it, Jeana would constantly be in pain because she had it and couldn't use it." Supreme Kia said. He growled and looked away.

"Somehow they found out she could do something they needed and took her. They have been trying to break the block, but they couldn't in the 5 years that they have had her. Now it seems that found a way to Jeana's memories." Supreme Kia's face twisted in pain.

"I picked you to protect her, now you need to go and save her." Goku ate the Cenzu bean and then put the others away.

"I will not lose her again." Goku said and shot off into the sky.


	15. Scene 15: Bad People's Place

~WARNING~ 

This chapter has mature sexual notions. Please do not read if you are easily offended by sexual mentions. Just skip ahead to the next scene, you won't miss anything important.

*Bad People's Place*

Jeana lay on the bed unconscious. Pikkon stood by the door watching her. Pikkon studied Jeana until a knock came on the door. Pikkon opened the door and Rui stood there. Pikkon looked generally surprised.

"What do you want, Rui?" Pikkon asked softly.

"Alaiha wants to know how bad the block is." Rui said firmly but softly. Pikkon opened the door completely and Rui came in. Pikkon left and shut the door behind him. Rui heard the door lock from the outside and Rui just smirked. He turned towards Jeana. Rui walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. His fingers traced a forming bruise on the side of Jeana's face. She winced and moaned softly.

"Poor little girl." Rui said softly and Jeana opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at Rui.

"Who are you?" Jeana asked quietly.

"I am Rui Asahikan, Buu's main general." Rui said looking over Jeana's features. Jeana gave a shocked gasp and tried to roll off the bed and away from him. Rui easily grabbed her and pinned her shoulders to the bed.

"I see you have heard of me." He said with an sadistic grin.

"Let go of me." Jeana said struggling. Rui smirked.

"I am a lot more powerful than you are, Princess, so you might as well give it up." Rui said softly and Jeana looked away. He leaned down to her ear.

"Does the little princess remember anything?" Rui whispered. He saw her leg muscle flex and he vanished and the kick landed where Rui had been. He reappeared on top of her. Jeana's legs trapped between his own and her shoulders still pinned down by his hands.

"Let go of me!" Jeana growled. Rui leaned down and kissed her neck.

"You know, if I found you first I would have had my way with you." Rui purred into her ear. Jeana turned her head away and Rui smiled at her mistake.

"My princess can't remember much now can she?" Rui said and kissed the nape of her exposed neck. He started to nibble there and Jeana bit her lip to stop anything from escaping her. Rui started to kiss along her neck and up her cheekbone.

"Please stop it." Jeana said weakly closing her eyes.

"When you tell me what I want to know." Rui said with and evil grin.

"What do you want?"

"How far back can you remember?"

"I can remember back to when I was twelve. Everything before that is black and I can't get anything to come to me." Jeana said between soft moans and breaths as he continued to nibble on her neck. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"What can you tell me about Alaiha and Trinity?"

"Alaiha has been my best friend, I guess even before I can remember. Trinity is my friend, but she was more Alaiha's than mine." Jeana answered. Rui kissed her once more before leaning back to look at her. Her cheeks were flaming and her lips were swollen. Rui let go of Jeana's shoulders and returned to sitting next to her.

"If only you were mine." Rui said softly tracing his fingers along the side of her face. He stood and walked to the door.

"Wait." Jeana said, sitting up on the bed.

"Yes?" Rui asked stopping at the door.

"Why is there all this fighting over me?" Jeana asked pushing back her hair.

"Same reason you can't remember anything." Rui said and knocked on the door. It unlocked and opened. Rui walked out and Pikkon walked back in and shut the door. He took a quick and puzzled look at Jeana before he started to stare at the floor.


	16. Scene 16: Bad People's Main Room

*Bad People's Main Room*

"What did she say, Rui?" Rika asked Rui, standing on the table, but still having to look up at him.

"She has no memory before the age of twelve. Alaiha planted the memory of them being friends to stay close to Jeana. Then fed her crap to the people watching Jeana to feed to Jeana." Rui said. Rika grinned.

"Good, I will fix that." Rika said and flew off the table and ran out the door. Rui walked to the window rolling a tiny, round, metal bead in his fingers. He looked out the window.

"Rika you will pay for this." Rui said and crushed the bead, "You and Alaiha will pay for trying to control me."


	17. Scene 17: Flight to Bad People's Place

*Flight to Bad People's Place*

_'I will not fail her again!'_ Goku thought to himself, _'I failed her before...'_

~Flashback to Five Years Ago~

"Goku, that's not fair!" A twelve year old, lavender hair girl yelled to a 14 year old Goku Junior.

"What's not fair?" Goku asked and flew into the air, "Not fair that I am better than little Princess is?" The girl growled.

"I told you to quit calling me that!" The girl yelled, "Now give me back my locket!"

"You have to admit that I am better than you are!" He taunted her.

She smirked, "That is were you are wrong, Goku." The girl vanished and appeared behind Goku. She kneed him the back and he yelped in pain. The little gold locket fell out of his hand. The girl landed on the ground and caught it as it fell. She grinned up at Goku.

"You cheated, Princess." Goku said as he landed a few feet away from her. The girl's smile faded when she saw someone behind Goku. Goku turned around and he gave a small growl. A 15-year-old boy was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking down at the ground with an evil smirk.

"Rui." Goku growled, "Get out of here!" The girl quickly put on her locket. Rui looked up at Goku with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Now, Goku, you should know me better than that, "Rui said, "but this time I am here on orders." He nodded his head towards the girl. Goku's eyes widen and spun round to the girl, "Get back to my house now!"

"That won't do, Goku. I need her." Rui said and waved his hand. A 75-foot fire wall shot up from the ground and boxed them in.

"Now we can do this the easy way or must we do it the hard way?"

Goku turned back to Rui, "I will have to take no way because you are not getting her." Rui smirked again and launched himself at Goku. Goku also stepped off at Rui. They send punches and kicks that they blocked. Both jumped back and breathing hard.

Rui smiled, "You are getting better, Goku." Rui launched again and slammed a knee into Goku's ribs. A loud crack was heard as they connected and Goku screamed in pain.

"But not good enough," Rui said as Goku sank to the ground. The girl screamed Goku's name. Rui turned his head to the girl. His eyes were gleaming once again.

"Princess, we must go now." The girl glared at him.

"There is no way in hell that I would ever go with you." She said and cupped her hands. The girl had a faint purple glow start shine around her. The glow started to flicker like flames around her and her eyes went into a dull burgundy as she glared at Rui.

She pointed her cupped hands at Rui, "KIERAN BLAST!" Rui caught the attack and was pushed back a few feet. The girl added more energy to the beam and it doubled in size. Rui was pushed back even farther until he side stepped and let the blast shoot past him. The beam hit the fire wall, shattering it on impact. The girl turned to run, but Rui appeared in front of her. She turned to bolt the other way, but before she could move a foot, Rui arm slipped up from under her arm and pinned her to his chest. Using his other hand he pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket and held it over the girl's nose and mouth. She struggled for a few moments before her eyes fluttered close and she quit moving as the chemicals took effect. Rui scooped her up in his arms and shot off into the sky.

"JEANA!!"

~End Flashback~


	18. Scene 18: Flight to Bad People's Place P...

*Flight to Bad People's Place Part 2*

Tears stung Goku's eyes as he relived that day. Supreme Kia told him that Jeana was to remain with him so he could protect her and fill in the void caused by the memory block. Jeana's block was magic and few knew how to remove it. Then they would know what her secret was, whatever it was.

__

'But they know.' Goku thought, _They knew all along, and they were waiting until the time was right.'_ Goku felt his energy rise. The more he saw Rui taking Jeana replaying in his mind, the more his anger was fueled. Goku's eyes slowly turned aqua and his hair started to flash gold.

__

'There was a reason Supreme Kia picked me to protect her. He wanted her happy and not to remember what happened. He picked me!' Goku screamed in his mind. Anger poured through his body.

"JEANA!" Goku roared. His hair flamed red and flew back to his feet. His eyes became a black aqua color. The rage was pushing his power.

__

'Jeana, I love you.' Goku's last thought as he came upon their hideout.


	19. Scene 19: Inside the Hideout

*Inside the Hideout*

Alaiha staggered back a few steps from the window, "His power level... just tripled." Rui just smirked.

From Jeana's room, Pikkon got a look of horror and slammed himself against the door. Jeana looked out the window, "Is that Goku?"

Rika ran from the balcony into the hall. She pushed a button on a small control in her hand. Rika waited for a moment, the pushed it again. She growled and ran to the room where Alaiha and Rui were. Rika pushed the button again, but Rui continued to look out the window. Rika held out her arm and pointed the control at Rui. She pushed the button again. When nothing happened, she started to press the button rapidly. Rika screamed in surprise when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her off the floor.

"Trinity?" Rika asked in surprise as she dangled by her arm, Alaiha and Rui turned around. Rui had an evil grin on his face.

"I figured you were the traitor." Alaiha said walking up to Rika. Alaiha took the control and crushed it in her hand.

"We will deal with you after we finish with Goku." Rui said. Trinity carried off Rika by her arm.

"Rui, get Jeana and Pikkon." Alaiha said. After Trinity took Rika downstairs, Trinity snapped Rika's neck and let the limp body fall down the stairs. She smiled and returned to Alaiha. Rui came back with Jeana wrapped tightly in his arms. Pikkon and Bie were following them. They walked out onto the very large balcony and waited for Goku.


	20. Scene 20: Goku's Arrival

*Goku's Arrival*

As Goku approached the hideout {which is a castle} he noticed the large balcony out front. He saw Pikkon and Bie were the closest to him. Alaiha and Trinity stood next to each other and about 15 feet behind Pikkon and Bie. They stood 10 feet in from of Rui. His eyes widened when he saw Jeana trapped in Rui's arms. Goku growled and landed 10 feet in from of Pikkon and Bie.

"Well if it isn't little Goku Junior and at super sayain level four." Rui taunted and laughed. Jeana looked at Goku with fear in her eyes.

"Give her back to me." Goku said with no emotion. Rui glanced at Pikkon and nodded. Pikkon and Bie flew at Goku. Rui dropped his hold on Jeana to allow her to watch the fight. Goku easily blocked their attacks. He then went onto the offensive and kicked Bie hard in the head. Bie's neck cracked and his head fell at an unnatural angle. He slumped to the ground. Goku spun around and slammed his knee into Pikkon's spine. Pikkon's body folded backward halfway up his spine and he fell next. Jeana gave a choking sob, turned, and buried her face into Rui's chest. He smiled evilly at Goku.

"You scared her, Goku. Not the wisest of moves." Rui said sadistically and hugged Jeana to him with one arm. Goku looked at Jeana with shock and fear in his eyes. Alaiha took a step towards Goku. Rui turned Jeana around as Alaiha met Goku with a fist. Goku caught her fist and they started to throw kicks and punches. Alaiha threw a punch that missed but made her lean between Goku's arm and leg. Goku brought up his knee and slammed his elbow down onto Alaiha's neck. The fragile bone snapped in two places. Jeana watched her only remembered best friend fall to the ground dead, like the others. Tears started flowing from her and she turned back to face Rui. Jeana buried her face in her hands and started to sob. Rui looked at Trinity who returned the eye contact. He jerked his head towards the castle and she nodded. Trinity walked over to Jeana and used the sweet voice that cause Rui to roll his eyes. Trinity took Jeana inside the castle. Goku stepped forward growling.

"Give her back to me!" Goku nearly screamed in frustration.

"If she decides to go to you." Rui said and laughed, "She just watched you kill two people and then watched you kill her best friend. Really Goku, when you are like that you just seem to repel the ones you love." Goku started to shake in anger and flew at Rui. Rui dodged the punches and they started to kick, punch, and block everything. After ten minutes of fighting, Rui managed to kick Goku into the air. He teleported behind Goku and slammed a double fist into Goku's back. Goku plummeted to the balcony and left a nice little crater in it. Goku rolled over and sent a Kamiah Wave up at Rui. Rui caught it without moving. He gave an evil laugh and threw it back at Goku along with his own wave. The double powerful beam hit Goku and exploded.


End file.
